High School DxD Wiki:Application
Application Method To apply for any of the Factions, please write the following: #Username: #Gender: #Editing experience: #Faction(s) you want to join: #Why do you want to join the stated faction?: #If accepted, when could you start?: #Signature: Application Sinbad765's Application #Username: Sinbad765 #Gender: Male #Editing experience: I have posted pictures on here before and have done some editing on some of the pages of the characters (Ex. I did a little bit of editing on Rias Gremory Abilities: Extinguishing Star). #Faction(s) I want to join: Image Faction. #Why do I want to join the stated faction?: For fun but mostly to support the entire High School DxD light novel, anime, manga as much as I can. #If accepted, when could you start?: Anytime after 7:00 p.m. #Signature: Sinbad765 Approved, welcome to the Image Faction. ---- Raj2905's Application #Username: Raj2905 (talk) #Gender: Male #Editing experience:i've edited,and corrected grammatical errors on multiple pages some of them are,Issei Hyoudou,Rias Gremory,Grayfia Lucifuge,Akeno Himejima,Asia Argento,Xenovia,Irina Shidou,Ophis,Ddraig,etc. #''Faction(s) you want to join:Grammar and Editing faction.'' #Why do you want to join the stated faction?:i am usually editing or correcting Grammatical errors,and for betterment of this wikia . #If accepted, when could you start?:after 7:00pm if my schedule does not changes and if changes then in morning after 8:pm-10am. #Signature: Raj2905 (talk) Approved. Welcome to the Grammar and Editing Faction. ---- Astarothfan's Application #Username:Astarothfan #Gender:Male #Editing experience: Going through and adding delete tags of all images needed, uploading about 10 images of Kokabiel, Kiba, and Xenovia, all togeather #Faction(s) you want to join:Image Faction #Why do you want to join the stated faction?:To be official. #If accepted, when could you start?:Anytime #Signature: [[User:Astarothfan|'Prince of Bael']] 03:26, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Approved. Welcome to the Image Faction. =_= ---- Sil3ntSilus Application #Username: Sil3ntSilus (talk) #Gender: Male #Editing experience: I have been editing grammatical errors and spelling mistakes as just a wiki contributor until I have just made an account, my English grades are A+ in Australian system because im a real Aussie :). #Faction(s) I wish to join both Grammar and editing Faction if possible. #Reason: I get agitated when something isn't spelt right or something in a sentence doesn't make sense or is wrong, thanks for your Review about this application and hope to hear back. Approved. Welcome to the team. :) ---- Trihexa's Application #Username: Trihexa #Gender: Male #Editing experience: I made slight edits to the Crom Cruach page about his power that was supposedly on par with the Heavenly Dragons, I also tried to make slight edits towards the Gods and Buddhas page. All of these were done when I was a guest, however I will happily make more edits on request. I also created a blog with a few months of research about the topic "The Top 10 Most Powerful Beings In The World". #Faction(s) I want to join: Editing Faction #Why do I want to join the stated faction?: Mostly due to the fact that I love correcting things and informing people of new kinds of information. Of course, I also applied to support this wiki as a whole. #If accepted, when could you start?: Tomorrow afternoon, though my schedule is slightly random - I make changes when I have free time, which is most of the days of the week. #Signature: Trihexa, The Beast Recorded In The Book of Revelations Approved. Welcome abroad. In consideration Bennia's Application # Username: Bennia Lover # Gender: Male # Editing experience: I have made edits to characters pages to fix grammar and spelling, add additional information to a characters appearance and also add a known power like I added Soul Transferal to Great Red's powers. Appearance edits are adding visual data information to the known girls appearance section. # Factions I want to join: Editing Faction # 5. Why do I want to join the stated faction. I want to be a certified user that other people can fully trust in making edits to keep the wiki looking nice and updated and helping other trusted users to confirm any edits between us. I can correctly fix grammar and spelling and add confirmed powers overlooked from thorough research and I can do the same for any section of a page. My edits prove this. # If accepted, when could you start? I am active from 9 pm to 4 am everyday; I am on this wikia everyday all day. # Signature: Bennia the Princess Grim Reaper-29/01/2017 Approved. Welcome to the team. ---- Crimson's Application # Username: Crimson and Darkness # Gender: Male # Editing experience: I have made some reverted duty due to trolls. I made the summary of V21-22 of Shiva's page and edited image gallery pages of concept arts of Issei, Rias, Akeno, Riser, the Boosted Gear, and Rias's peerage and added the textless illustrations. # Factions I want to join: Editing and Image Factions # Why do I want to join the stated factions. I want to be a assistant to the current active admins and support them. # If accepted, when could you start? Anytime; I'm on wikia everytime. # Signature: Crimson the Dark Purgatory Approved. Welcome to the team. ---- Bennia's Application #2 # Username: Bennia Lover # Gender: Male # Editing experience: I have made edits to characters pages to fix grammar and spelling, add additional information to a characters appearance and also add a known power like I added Soul Transferal to Great Red's powers. Appearance edits are adding visual data information to the known girls appearance section. # Factions I want to join: Grammar Faction # Why do I want to join the stated faction. I want to be a certified user that other people can fully trust in making edits to keep the wiki looking nice and updated and helping other trusted users to confirm any edits between us. I can correctly fix grammar and spelling and add confirmed powers overlooked from thorough research and I can do the same for any section of a page. My edits prove this. # If accepted, when could you start? I am active from 9 pm to 4 am everyday; I am on this wikia everyday all day. # Signature: Bennia the Princess Grim Reaper-31/01/2017 Approved, welcome to the Grammar faction don't mess up -_-. ---- Crimson's Application #2 # Username: Crimson and Darkness # Gender: Male # Editing experience: I have made some reverted duty due to trolls. I made the summary of V21-22 of Shiva's page and edited image gallery pages of concept arts of Issei, Rias, Akeno, Riser, the Boosted Gear, and Rias's peerage and added the textless illustrations. # Factions I want to join: Relationship and Summary Factions # Why do I want to join the stated factions. I want to be a assistant to the current active admins and support them. # If accepted, when could you start? Anytime; I'm on wikia everytime. # Signature: Crimson the Dark Purgatory Approved, welcome to the Editing and Relationship faction. ---- LexArchangel's Application *Username: LexArchangel. *Editing experience: I have done some edits, mainly correcting grammatical errors, adding links, fixing typos, on a myriad of pages, including but not limited to Yuuto Kiba, Vali Relationships, Rias Gremory Relationships and the Episode Pages. *Faction(s) you want to join: Grammar and Editing Factions. *Why do you want to join the stated faction?: Both, for the betterment of the wiki and for the improvement of my own vocabulary. Moreover, I'm a great fan of Dxd's and would love to see and help the community grow. *If accepted, when could you start?: Usually, in the evening, past 9 pm. I'll be accessable from 9pm to late night, usually 12 to 1 pm, and this is in US Pacific Time (UTC-7). *Signature: LexArchangel. Approved, welcome to the Editing and Grammar faction. ---- Ravel Guy's Application # Username: Ravel Guy # Gender: Male # Editing experience: I have gone and fixed so much grammar and spelling errors on pages that I have viewed, as well as to make sure that all of the information is from the light novels or from Ishibumi and is not based on speculation or outside sources that do not pertain to DxD # Factions I want to join: Editing, Grammar, and Image Factions # Why do I want to join the stated factions. because when I want people to get the correct information from the wiki as well to make this the best place besides the LNs to get information about DxD # If accepted, when could you start? Now # Signature: Ravel Guy Approved. Welcome to the team.